Knowing
by Syd the Tired
Summary: This is the sequel to Wonder. Oliver has followed Percy back to his room and confronts him. This is SLASH Meaning, that Percy and Oliver are GAY. Contains blood and implies self mutiation


AN: Ok, first off I don't own 'em. I wish that I did, I wouldn't have spent 3 hours doing my calculus IV homework if I did. Secondly, I hadn't planned on writing this. This is a sequel to Wonder. That was written because I wasn't very happy. Anyway, you won't understand what's going on if you don't read it first. But if you are lazy like me you won't want to look for it. So being the kind person I am, I'll give you the link!  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=552199  
  
Ah, yes I can't forget. This contains references to self-mutilation and Perce and Oliver are gay. Whether Rowling decides that they are or not, I see them as being that way. Ok, I'm off my soap box now.  
  
  
  
  
  
Percy walked back to his room still in minor shock. Someone had noticed him. They had said hello. A person spoke to him… and they were nice. It wasn't even another dork like himself. It was Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, heartthrob of Hogwarts, and the unattainable one.  
  
Granted, Oliver had never been mean to him but he was a friend of Fred and George. That almost automatically set him up for a fall pf some sort. None of the twins' friends liked him. Who was he trying to kid? No one liked him at all.  
  
Percy rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He couldn't go to the hospital wing or Madame Pomfrey would make him take an anti-stress potion and that would knock him out for the entire weekend. He was glad it was the weekend though. Tomorrow, being Saturday, he could probably skip breakfast and not be caught. Most of the students had gone home for the weekend. It was about a month and a half since their last break so most of the students were getting antsy to get away from school.  
  
He had never gone home; home being too far away and the train ticket to actually get there and back was not inexpensive and not really necessary. No matter how much he desired a break from his fellow students.  
  
The prefect meeting had taken longer than he had thought it would. Thus he was running behind schedule. He should have already finished his Advanced Herbology and moved on to his potions work. The skipped breakfast the next day would put him back on schedule.  
  
'Missing one meal won't kill me. I'm eating much better than we did during the war.' Those years of hiding had made Percy the least healthy Weasley. He had spent the majority of his childhood in safe houses, malnourished because of the lack of supplies. This resulted in his thinner body, more fragile skin and bones and more susceptible to sickness.  
  
He sat down at the desk in his room and started his work. He couldn't help but feel that something was not right for the second time that night.  
  
After reading a chapter on plants that can be used to intensify incantations, Percy realized that his body wasn't agreeing with the idea of staying up and studying. He straightened his papers and rose from his desk. He then walked over to the closet and started to shed his clothing.  
  
As he pulled off his shirt, he heard a knock at the door. Percy couldn't imagine who would be knocking on his door at this time at night; not that is was late but people didn't usually so their homework at this time and that was the only reason people ever bothered him. The knock sounded again.  
  
"Percy?" That was Oliver Wood's voice. 'Probably wants help on the potions assignment that Snape gave us.'  
  
The redhead yelled for Oliver to enter, not even thinking about the lack of clothing on his upper body. He didn't realize as soon as he came in that Oliver would be able to see the cuts, scabs and scars that covered his upper arms.  
  
Oliver walked into the room and his jaw literally dropped. Percy's skin was a beautiful creamy white with little flecks of brown. The site was marred though by scabs, cuts and scars.  
  
"Percy? Percy, what is all this?" Oliver gestured to the boy's upper arms, not wanting to give it a name. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'if we don't say what they are then they won't really exist. That didn't work with Voldermort and it won't work with this either. I wonder if it has anything to do with the blood on his pants.'  
  
"Percy? Percy?!"  
  
The one that's name was being called blinked in a confused almost detached fashion. The room had begun to shift from side to side and getting cloudy. The vision before the redhead's eyes faded to black as he collapsed on the floor.  
  
Oliver stood there in shock for a minute before rushing over and picked the boy off the floor. He noticed that Percy still had on the pants that he'd been wearing earlier. 'I wonder how long he's been bleeding.'  
  
He laid Percy on the bed and gently pulled off the pants. They were stuck on his leg and after he'd pulled them off Oliver realized that blood had run down Percy's leg. He looked through Percy's drawers to try to find something to put over the cut. He found a wooden box and opened it.  
  
Inside the box was a fully outfitted muggle first aid kit. 'Apparently, I'm not the only wizard that knows the muggle way of dealing with cuts and things.' Then he noticed the straight edge razor in there also. He glanced over at the boy on the bed and sighed.  
  
"Percy, what has driven you to this? I didn't know. I didn't realize that everything was affecting you this way. I wish I'd known… I wish you'd told me. But who am I? Another Gryffindor?"  
  
Oliver walked over to the bed and unwrapped the bandage on the unconscious boy's leg. He hissed when he saw the angry red cuts covered in blood. He looked around the room and saw the bowl of water and cloth on the floor. He dipped it in the already red tinged water and gently cleaned the cut. He re-bandaged it and shook Percy shoulder. As much as it looked like Percy needed to rest, he needed help with what ever it was even more. Then maybe he would be rested and gain some weight.  
  
Percy blinked. The air around him was cool and he realized that he had been stripped to his boxers. The last thing that he remembered was Oliver coming in. He moaned. How was he supposed to explain this?  
  
"Percy? What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Oliver sat on the bed next to Percy. "All I want to do is help you. I've always wanted to."  
  
Percy looked away. He knew that there was no way that Oliver would leave this alone. He also knew that Oliver was the least likely person to spread around his personal business. That wasn't his way. A little teasing, yes but that he wouldn't do." It's the only way that I can deal with the stress. Everyone expects so much of me. If I don't deliver then I've failed but if I do it's no big deal and it won't help people like me. It's a double-edged sword. All I ever wanted was for people to like me. I could deal with it; I could follow the rules but then there was something that I couldn't change about myself."  
  
He looked away. Percy didn't want to see the look on Oliver's face when he told him. "I don't like girls… I like boys. I realized it our fifth year. I didn't want anyone to know."  
  
Oliver laid a hand on the redheaded boy's shoulder. "Percy, I may not know all that you are going through but this I do understand."  
  
Percy was shocked. The boy that he had a crush on for three years was gay too. Oliver went on. "And I, for one, am glad that you are gay. It isn't everyday that you find out that the guy that you love," he mumbled that last words before clearing his throat and continuing. "Likes guys, too."  
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips across Percy's. As the kiss deepened, Percy realized that the road to feeling better would be a long one but maybe with Oliver by his side he could make it. 


End file.
